<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isa. Time to wake up. by Ticky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310514">Isa. Time to wake up.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky'>Ticky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Childhood Memories, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Post-KH3:Remind, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux contextes différents où Lea demande à Isa de se réveiller.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349211">Isa. Time to wake up.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky">Ticky</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lea retint son souffle comme il contra l'attaque de Xemnas de justesse. Il bondit en arrière mettant quelques pas entre lui et son ex-supérieur, cherchant à le pousser à se déplacer si celui-ci voulait l’atteindre. Il restait toujours en mouvement, surveillant une ouverture dans les offensives de Xemnas. Celui-ci était clairement habitué aux combats rapprochés, contrairement à Lea. Mais pour le moment, Lea l'utilisait à son avantage.</p>
<p>La stratégie de Xemnas était simple et cela n'avait pas échappé aux trois porteurs de la Keyblade. Il utilisait Isa comme bouclier et comptait sur le berserker pour les submerger, le permettant de les attaquer sournoisement à sa guise. Roxas, Xion et lui, sans avoir eu besoin d'en discuter, avait tout de suite adapté leur propre tactique sur celle de leur adversaire. Les adolescents s'occupaient d'Isa pendant que, Lea se centralisait sur garder l'attention du deuxième. Il le fatiguait avec des attaques à distances avec ses chakrams et se frottait au corps à corps avec lui, seulement quand Xemnas faisait une tentative de s'en prendre à un des enfants. Lea faisait de son mieux pour entraver ses mouvements et pour le repousser le plus loin possible des trois autres.</p>
<p>Tout en gardant, du coin d’œil, un contact visuel avec Xemnas qui reprenait des forces à quelques mètres de lui, Lea porta rapidement son attention sur les deux adolescents. Xion et Roxas avaient réussi à encercler Isa qui semblait avoir diminué la cadence de ses charges. Lea avait suffisamment croisé le fer avec lui dans le passé, pour reconnaitre les signes qui indiquaient que le berserker commençait à ressentir les contre-coups de sa transe. Il croisa le regard de Xion avec qui il échangea un hochement de tête entendu.</p>
<p>Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique fit reporter l'attention de Lea sur son opposant. Il eut tout juste le temps de lever un de ses chakrams pour se protéger du laser rougeoyant lancer dans sa direction. Il bondit sur le côté esquivant le deuxième laser et fusionna en un clin œil ses deux chakrams pour sa keyblade. Xemnas profita de cette demi-seconde de préparation pour fondre de nouveau sur lui. Lea fit appel à tous ses réflexes pour arrêter ses assauts. Il sentit plusieurs fois la chaleur des lasers frôlaient son visage. Son épaule droite commençait à le faire vraiment souffrir, affectant sa concentration.</p>
<p>Au moment où il para de justesse les deux furtifs lasers de Xemnas visant sa poitrine, il entendit enfin l'appel de Xion.</p>
<p>"Lea ! Maintenant !"</p>
<p>Avec un râle, il passa en offensive et repoussa avec de violentes attaques le nobody le plus loin possible du centre de l'arène. Il mit toutes ses forces dans ses coups, presque au sacrifice de son épaule et réussit à percer les défenses de Xemnas. Il l'envoya enfin manger la poussière avec une pluie de coups brutaux. Se satisfaisant d'avoir seulement neutraliser son adversaire pour un moment, Lea courut rejoindre Xion et Roxas faisant face à Isa.</p>
<p>Lea jaugea rapidement celui-ci qui était maintenant clairement affaibli par sa transe. Presque plié en deux, un bras à travers le ventre, il arrivait encore à porter sa claymore à bout de bras de manière défensive. Ses yeux luminescents toisaient ses trois opposants. Son visage n'exprimait rien, seulement sa respiration haletante et sa posture courbée sur lui-même permettait de deviner son épuisement.<br/>A la vue de son état, le cœur de Lea se serra et pendant un bref moment, son instinct l'incita à courir vers Isa pour l'étreindre mais l'appel de son nom par Roxas le fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. D'une secousse de la tête, il se reprocha mentalement de se laisser gouverner par ses impulsions et reprit sa garde. Ils devaient absolument profiter de ce laps de temps où Isa était affaibli pour le paralyser.</p>
<p>"C'est parti !", cria-t-il aux deux adolescents. Roxas et Xion acquiescèrent avec détermination et partirent à l'offensive encerclant le berserker, tandis que Lea bondit dans les airs.</p>
<p>A la vue de ses adversaires en mouvement, Isa se redressa et leva sa claymore. Lea fut plus rapide et d'un claquement de doigts, il encercla Isa d'une barrière de flammes.</p>
<p>"On ne bouge pas !", mis-t-il en garde.</p>
<p>Cerné, le berserker rugit et leva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger du feu qui lui léchait le corps. Pendant un instant, la vue d'Isa dans les flammes remonta des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Lea : des souvenirs d'un temps, à Radiant Garden, où Isa et lui se défiaient l'un et l'autre - l'un avec sa malédiction, l'autre avec son don. Cela n'était alors rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Un jeu dangereux mais au combien excitant pour les gamins de dix-sept ans qu'ils étaient. Ce jeu avait eu au moins le bénéfice d'atténuer le tourment d'Isa face à une condition qu'il n'avait pas souhaité et qu'il ne contrôlait pas, et la peur inavouée de Lea face à son ami.</p>
<p>A présent, il n'était plus question de jeu. L'Organisation avait changé la donne depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>La promesse d'Isa de cette époque que quelque quoi soit son aspect, jamais il ne ferait du mal à Lea, s'était fêlée depuis un moment déjà.</p>
<p>Par trois fois, Isa avait été sur le point de l'achever.</p>
<p>Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait, aussi, que cela signifiait que par trois fois, Isa n'était pas allé au bout de son geste.</p>
<p>Sentant encore une fois sa détermination vacillait, Lea expira lentement pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.</p>
<p>En plus, Isa, n'était-il pas influencé par Xehanort ? continua d'insister cette petite voix. Avait-il eu vraiment le choix ?</p>
<p>Pour sa première tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne, Lea acceptait de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais les deux suivantes... C'était le choix d'Isa d'abandonner son cœur et de rallier Xemnas à nouveau, se rappela-t-il avec colère. Quand Lea l'avait appelé à le rejoindre, sur la tour de l'horloge de Twilight Town, il lui avait tourné le dos. En ce moment même, Isa ne devait avoir aucun remord à les combattre. Il n'en avait donc pas en avoir non plus, s'assura-t-il.</p>
<p>Ragaillardi, Lea invoqua ses deux chakrams et les lança froidement sur Isa en coordination avec les assauts de ses coéquipiers.</p>
<p>Ils répétèrent leur attaque encore et encore. Isa poussant un cri de douleur à chaque coup porté. Après un er, Xion et Roxas, de bloc, portèrent une dernière attaque et s'écartèrent pour laisser Lea porter la dernière charge.</p>
<p>"Okay. Voilà la touche finale !"</p>
<p>Se laissant choir de sa position élevée, Lea plongea sur Isa et le frappa mortellement.</p>
<p>Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaya de se persuader.</p>
<p>Quand il se redressa face à Isa, celui-ci était encore debout. Sur le moment, il eut presque envie de rire jaune, reprochant à Isa ne pas vouloir rendre les choses faciles. Mais la vision d'Isa devant lui, lui coupa toute envie d'ironiser. Chancelant, courbé sur lui-même, son visage extériorisait enfin la souffrance.</p>
<p>Ignorant et ne ressentant pas les flammes qui crépitaient encore autour d'eux, Lea s'approcha lentement d'Isa, conservant un chakram prêt sur son épaule. Les dents serrées, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée, Isa porta une main au niveau de sa cicatrice sans vraiment la toucher. Comme-ci palper celle-ci ne ferait qu'empirer la douleur. Malgré le violent assaut qu'il venait de subir, Lea constata qu'il avait toujours sa claymore à la main. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du berserker, restant sur ses gardes bien que celui-ci paressait ne pas réaliser sa présence.</p>
<p>A cet instant, Lea savait qu'il pouvait aisément lui porter un coup fatal. Mais contre toute attente, il leva sa main libre et doucement la posa sur la joue d'Isa.</p>
<p>"Isa...", l'appela-t-il dans un souffle.</p>
<p>Isa releva la tête vers lui à son contact et ouvrit les yeux. La respiration de Lea se coupa un instant quand les deux orbes lumineux qui étaient ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Autrefois, elles étaient bleutées maintenant elles étaient dorées.</p>
<p>Lea se rappela, plus jeune, avoir dit à Isa que ses yeux, quand il était en transe, lui faisaient penser à deux petites lunes. Isa lui alors dit avec un rire incrédule d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi. Probablement, avait-il pensé que Lea se moquait de lui.</p>
<p>Incapable de quitter son regard, Lea caressa sa joue. Pendant un instant, il se remit à espérer qu'il pouvait encore le raisonner. Le convaincre de le rejoindre, de tourner le dos à Xemnas. Que peut-être il n'était pas nécessaire de l'annihiler. Parce qu'au fond de lui, la petite voix lui disait qu'il n'avait pas la force de le faire. Qu'il en était incapable.</p>
<p>"Isa", répéta-t-il. "Il est temps de se réveiller."</p>
<p>Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attendait en agissant ainsi. Ce qu'il ne s'attendit particulièrement pas c'était la supplique qui sortit de la bouche d'Isa d'une voix tremblante.</p>
<p>"Axel..."</p>
<p>Lea n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à cette plainte inattendue d'Isa comme il dut éviter avec précipitation l'ombre fonçant sur lui. Grâce à ses réflexes, il esquiva l'attaque de Xemnas et eut tout juste le temps de tirer Roxas par la capuche avant que celui-ci ne se fasse empaler.</p>
<p>Les trois porteurs de la Keyblade se concentrèrent sur les assauts de Xemnas. Bien que les flammes se soient maintenant éteintes, Isa restait au milieu de l'arène, incapacité. Pendant un court instant, ils semblèrent avoir la supériorité sur le combat, mais leur atout fut de courte durée quand Isa s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs les bras en croix.<br/>Lea ressentit du dégoût et de la déception face à Isa qui replongeait dans une nouvelle transe. Il soupira d'irritation comme le berserker retomba au sol, les trainées bleues fantasmagoriques flottant autour de sa tête, son visage de nouveau impénétrable. S'il était en peine, il ne laissait plus rien paraître.</p>
<p>"Ne t'inquiète pas, Axel !", le rassura, avec conviction, Xion à ses côtés. "Tu t'occupes de Xemnas, nous de Saïx. Même chose que tout à l'heure."</p>
<p>Roxas et elle n'attendirent pas de réponses de sa part comme il coururent à la rencontre d'Isa. Il serra les dents et regarda avec une boule au ventre les deux adolescents parer de nouveau les attaques brutales du berserker.</p>
<p>Sa raison lui disait que ça devrait être le contraire. C'était lui qui devrait affronter Isa. Il connaissait tous ses mouvements, ses bottes, ses failles. Roxas et Xion faisaient tout à fait le poids contre Xemnas.<br/>Mais il savait que dans cette configuration, cette petite voix dans sa tête aurait probablement fait vaciller sa détermination et il les aurait menés à leur perte à cause de sa lâcheté. Et sûrement, Roxas et Xion l'avaient deviné.</p>
<p>Lea reporta son attention sur le nobody de Xehanort et chargea avec un hurlement de rage.</p>
<p>En dépit de tout, jusqu'à la fin, Lea exigea d'Isa qu'il se réveille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soleil matinal tapait sur la baie vitrée apportant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la salle à manger. Quand un rayon de soleil vint frapper Lea au visage, il ferma les yeux et sourit sereinement savourant un instant la douce chaleur sur son visage.</p><p>Il ne se lassera jamais de la lumière de Twilight Town.</p><p>Le rayon de soleil finit par disparaître, masqué par un nuage. Lea s'étira et posa les yeux sur les deux adolescents en face de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux accaparés par la lecture d'un manga, grignotant sans se presser leur petit déjeuner. Lea n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils lisaient mais cela devait être très passionnant au vu de la façon dont ils étaient plongés dans leur lecture.<br/>
Roxas avait coincé son manga entre la boîte de céréales et le beurrier. Il le lisait au-dessus de son bol de chocolat chaud qu'il sirotait lentement comme ses yeux parcouraient les dessins, ne le reposant que brièvement sur la table pour tourner à la page suivante.</p><p>Xion avait, quant à elle, posé sa bande dessinée à plat sur la table, maintenant l'ouvrage ouvert avec une cuillère à soupe. Les yeux rivés sur son propre manga, elle dévorait sa tartine au beurre et à la confiture. Quand de la tartinade commença à couler le long de sa main, Lea la regarda hilare tirer la langue et tordre le cou maladroitement pour lécher la gelée coulante sans faire tomber la tartine qu'elle tenait encore dans la même main. Et tout ça sans quitter son livre des yeux.</p><p>Observant les deux adolescents avec un sourire paisible, Lea se remémora quand Isa et lui avaient leur âge et passaient les journées de mauvais temps à lire ou relire des séries entières de manga dans la chambre d'Isa. Se chamaillant des fois parce que l'un d'eux ne lisait pas assez vite le tome sur lequel l'autre souhaitait continuer. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux s'endormait avec son manga sur le visage, vaincu par l'ennui, avec juste le bruit des pages que tourne son voisin et la pluie battant sur les carreaux pour le bercer.</p><p>Lea jeta un œil sur l'horloge accroché au mur et s'aperçut qu'il était dix heures passées. Il brisa le silence quasi-religieux.</p><p>— Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller nous préparer, annonça-t-il en s'étirant une dernière fois.</p><p>Xion et Roxas levèrent simultanément les yeux sur l'horloge et poussèrent un soupir.</p><p>— Déjà ! geignit Roxas. On vient à peine de se lever.</p><p>— C'était il y a une heure, rigola Lea.</p><p>Les deux adolescents terminèrent leur repas en quelques bouchées et se levèrent. Machinalement, ils commencèrent à débarrasser la table.</p><p>— Laissez, les arrêta Lea en se levant à son tour. Je m'en occupe. Allez-vous donc préparer. Ça serait bien qu'on soit parti pour onze heure.</p><p>— Ok ! répondirent-ils à unisson.</p><p>Ils empoignèrent leur manga et se précipitèrent avec bruit dans les étages. Pendant que le manoir s'anima avec le remue-ménage de Xion et Roxas se préparant, Lea empila la vaisselle et s'entreprit de la ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. Après avoir nettoyé la salle à manger, il monta à son tour.</p><p>Dans le couloir, il entendit Roxas et Xion s'agitaient dans leurs chambres adjacentes, discutant d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre l'un de l'autre de leur programme de cet après-midi. Sans s'arrêter, Lea continua par l'escalier étroit qui montait sous les toits.</p><p>Rentrant doucement dans sa chambre, il constata qu'Isa avait roulé, dans son sommeil, sur sa place contre le mur, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté il y avait presque deux heures. Il traversa la pièce pour tirer les rideaux laissant la lumière dorée illuminée la pièce. Derrière lui, il entendit Isa frémir dans ses draps comme la soudaine luminosité dans la pièce l'éveillait.</p><p>Avec un grand sourire, il rejoint le lit en quelques enjambées et monta dessus sans trop de violence pour se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'autre homme.</p><p>— Isa... l'appela-t-il d'une voix chantante.</p><p>Isa se retourna sur le dos en gémissant couvrant ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Lea se coucha en travers lui, ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête et sentit le corps d'Isa se contracter en dessous de lui comme il étirait ses membres engourdis par le sommeil. Délicatement, Lea déplaça le bras d'Isa sur le côté dégageant son visage et, ignorant ses grommellements, balaya tendrement du bout des doigts les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient plaquées contre sa peau.</p><p>— Isa... répéta-t-il. Il est temps de se réveiller.</p><p>La poitrine d'Isa souleva doucement Lea comme il poussa un profond soupir. Isa entrouvrit enfin ses yeux turquoise et son regard ensommeillé se posa immédiatement sur la face enjouée de Lea.</p><p>— Quelle heure est-il ? grommela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.</p><p>— Dix heures passée, répondit Lea. On a fait la grosse grasse matinée ce matin, dis donc, le taquina-t-il en embrassant l'arrête de son nez.</p><p>Isa sourit à son geste et avec un murmure, entoura le cou de Lea de ses bras, l'entraînant contre lui dans un baiser langoureux. Lea se laissa faire sans complainte et lui rendit son affection avec la même tendresse.</p><p>Pendant un moment, Lea oublia son environnement, savourant les lèvres d'Isa contre les siennes. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau et le battement de son cœur en-dessous de lui. Les doigts d'Isa se glissèrent sur sa nuque massant son cuir chevelu provoquant un léger frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.</p><p>Lea serait bien resté ainsi un moment et c'est réticent qu'il interrompit le baiser et se redressa sur un bras pour dévisager Isa.</p><p>Les yeux d'Isa étaient plus vifs à présent et un sourire comblé soulignait son visage. Avec un grognement, il s'assit faisant secouer le lit et pencha la tête vers de celle de Lea.</p><p>— Bonjour, Lea, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>